1. The Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention is in the field of furniture and is specifically in the field of chairs designed to promote healthy lifestyle sitting.
2. Background
The U.S. Department of Labor reported 1.4 million work-related injuries and illnesses in 2002. Sprains and strains accounted for 43% of these injuries. It is assumed that many of these injuries could be attributable to immobile or improper body posture, especially for individuals seated in front of computer screens or at desks for extended periods of time. Stiff spines, sore necks, shoulders, carpal tunnel syndrome, and leg cramping are common injuries resulting from poor seating options and choices, leading to overall lowered worker productivity.
Moreover, these conditions can lead to more adverse health effects requiring costly medical attention and treatment such as medication, physical therapy, and/or chiropractic therapy. Unfortunately, it is the company and the overall economy that both assumes and realizes the expense risks related to not using appropriate seating equipment. A simple seating solution designed to alleviate such stress and strain while the seated individual is performing normal daily tasks, such as in the workplace or home office, would be a beneficial and worthy preventative investment.